mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Karl (Voiced by Ronald Hippe) is a Striker-class Pro from Super Monday Night Combat, appearing as a tall, slender android with a brass 'monocle' and pencil mustache, speaking needlessly long lines and explanations in an electronic voice with a British accent. Karl is listed as having only minor difficulty to play, having medium health and a generalist play-style, combining mobility with burst damage. Karl has 900 base health and has the same basic attributes (like speed, jump height, grapple damage, etc.) as other Strikers. __TOC__ Official Biography Karl was one of twelve special reconnaissance cyborgs built by the governing overclass in order to infiltrate Outlander society. Its directive was to transmit valuable information back to its creators as to the Outlander's survival tactics, whereabouts and leadership structure, as well as photos of Outlander women skinny-dipping. To escape detection by his hosts, Karl was given the ability to collapse itself into human skeletal-like form and was given a biomedically engineered epidermis, synthetic blood and a room-filling orange afro. Unfortunately, while Karl's physical characteristics raised little suspicion, its AI-driven personality was another story. As a creation of the isolated upper classes of Monday Night Combat's autocratic society, these reconnaissance cyborgs did a terrible job of "fitting in" with the outlaw culture of those living in the "Gravelands", the untamed spaces between sanctioned cities and towns. Of the twelve cyborgs released into the wild, all but one was immediately discovered thanks to their penchant for yacht races, noon cocktails, clumsy attempts at asserting their humanity and their over-compensating hatred for other robots. After decades of being given false information by his Outlander companions meant to confuse and obstruct, along with almost no topless photos of Outlander women under the age of seventy, Karl was sent back to his creators where he was sold at a military tent sale, where he fell into the hands of Monday Night Combat officials. Following Karl wherever he goes is his "handler" XC-22-7 whose job it is to keep Karl on task and to ensure it doesn't succumb to the fate spies often come to: switching allegiances after falling for the charms of the enemy. Pro Career * Despite several public denials to the validity of the distinction, is the first known cyborg combatant in Monday Night Combat history. * Currently third on the all-time bots kill list behind Ezra "Circuit Breaker" Snyder and "'Bot Hatin'" Brian McPheeters. * Often points to his recent "Most Improved Combatant" award as evidence of humanity, as 97.4% of social learning theorists agree that cyborgs perform their duties at a constant rate of perfection rather than with degrees of learned competence versus physical ability. Personal * "Emotional outbursts" in the locker room just a little too perfect. * Divorced from former model Jazelle Pivovarova, who cited "fraud" and "irreconcilable anatomical differences" as reasons for the split. * Played himself in the Meet the Meatsacks episode "Mail Order Mercenary", in which Waldo, during a fit of rage over having his chocolate milk taken away during lunch period, writes an ultimately successful letter to the sports hero begging him to kill Principal McSneakers. Likes Being human, engaging in a wide range of activities typical to humans, having a broad emotional range Dislikes Robots, cyborgs, waiters that disappear before they bring you your check Weapons Karl's arsenal is composed of burst damage, especially on stationary targets. He is exceptional at crowd control because of his multiple Junior drops and Bouncing Buddies' extreme damage output, especially when stacked on each other. He can also kill single targets exceptionally well by using all his skills and weapons in conjunction. Handler The Handler is a quick-firing semi-automatic laser-shooting weapon that has a default magazine of 15 charges and a reload time of 1 second (if the reload gets broken after 0.66 seconds Karl is still rewarded the reload). The primary fire is hitscan and has quite high damage-per-shot, but suffers from some pretty steep damage falloff. *Primary fire: Fires a hitscan laser every 0.2 seconds that does 36 damage. The shots fire in a really wide spread and do full damage up to the range of 1024 and the least damage (2 damage) after the range of 2048 units. *Secondary fire: Fires a slow-moving energy-based projectile that explodes on contact with an enemy Pro, Bot or Turret or an Arena surface. The projectile does 125 damage and explodes in an AoE of 128 units. It will explode automatically if it doesn't hit anything for 6 seconds. The secondary fire does not consume ammo and can be used every 6 seconds. Bouncing Buddies A semi-automatic grenade launcher built into Karl's forearm with a 4-shot magazine and a reload duration of 1.75 (If the reload is broken after 0.8 seconds Karl is still rewarded the reload) seconds by default. Launches highly-elastic explosives that bounce off of arena surfaces and bounce up once (while still staying in the same horizontal axis) from any floor surface they hit. The grenades do not explode on contact; only after their timed fuse expires. *Primary fire: Karl fires a grenade (Bouncing Buddy) every 0.25 seconds that does 70 damage. The grenade will explode after 1.5 seconds once it hits an object. If it doesn't hit an object for an entire minute it will automatically explode. The Buddies have an AoE of 256 units. *Secondary fire: Karl grapples the enemy target, doing 200 damage to it and throwing it forward 1500 units. The cooldown of the grapple is 6 seconds. Skills Karl has a set of abilties that allow him to, in conjunction with his weapons, incapacitate opponents and deal massive damage to them while they're close, making him a great class for dealing quick and massive burst damage. Short Circuit Karl fires an electrically-charged projectile at the speed of 3072 that explodes on contact (in an AoE of 192 units) with an enemy pro, bot, turret or arena surface, doing 25 damage and stunning enemies, bots or turrets caught in its blast for 1 second; however, should it detonate so that the explosion hits Karl as well, he will stun himself for the same duration and deal the same damage to himself. The projectile will also automatically explode if it doesn't hit anything for 2 seconds. Upgrading Short Circuit reduces its cooldown (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 40/26.6/20/15 Prop Hop Karl uses his propeller pack to leap into the air, damaging and knocking back enemy Pros in an AoE of 512 around him. It also gives full air control (100%, opposing to the 75% bonus the Massive Air product offers) for 2 seconds after it is activated. Upgrading Prop Hop decreases the cooldown and increases the damage, knockback and jump height. (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 15/10/7.5/6 Damage: 25/50/75/100 Knockback (force): 130000/150000/150000/150000 Jump height (units): 1500/1750/1750/1750 Junior Junior is a semi-autonomous robot Karl launches, which hovers in place like a flying version of the Assault's Bomb ability. There is a 0.25 second delay wherein Karl does a throwing animation. The Junior moves at the speed of 4500 until it's stationary. When an enemy pro or bot gets within Juniors detection field, which is 384 units, it starts flying towards them after a short arm time, until it hits either the target itself or another enemy pro, bot, turret or object, and explodes. Or it could reach the end of its lifespan after it's detection, which is 5 seconds. If a Junior doesn't detect any enemies in 15 seconds while stationary it automatically explodes. Juniors also do AoE damage, full damage at 128 units and minimum damage at 256 units, this may cause to Karl doing damage to himself. Upgrading Junior decreases the cooldown and increases the tracking speed and damage. (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 20/14/10/7.5 Tracking Speed: 450/525/600/768 Damage: 75/150/225/300 Minimum Damage: 40/75/112/150 Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Gallery SMNC_Karl_Concept_Art.png karlblitz.jpg|Blitz karlgent.jpg|Gentleman karllos.jpg|Los Muertos karlpax.jpg|Pax karlpromo.jpg|Mr. Destructoid karltale.jpg|Fairy Tale karlzom.jpg|Zombie Update History See Also * Karl Quotes Category:Pros Category:Strikers